


little white lies

by hanjisungsslut



Series: Liar, Liar [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 inches apart because they’re about to make out, Aka the best trope, Friends to Lovers, I DONT KNOW HOW HONORIFICS WORK IM SORRY, M/M, because projection, i can’t believe it’s not crack, jesus hyung, lowercase ahahah, mild annoyances to lovers, not beta’d, they try to one-up each other, this is a apology fic for the angst one, this is all fluffy crack no angst, this is just minsung being good liars, two bros chilling in the third stall from the right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisungsslut/pseuds/hanjisungsslut
Summary: Lee Minho’s always been good at lying.He’s a pro at it, really. He lies about the littlest things and if he gets caught, he can lie his way out of a lie. It’s a gift, he promisesMinho's skilled. He’s never met anybody who could see through him.Well, until he meets a loud, boisterous blonde. Until he meets Han Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Implied Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Liar, Liar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578178
Comments: 16
Kudos: 334





	little white lies

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for the broken swing set amanda, this is an apology.
> 
> note: this fic has been updated from its previous version. changes have been made in light of recent information.

**little white lies**

  
  


the orange hues of the sunset melted into the far east, contrasting beautifully with the dark blue waves that stretched on for miles. the humid air turned into a light breeze as the car sped over the bridge, ghosting across the face of lee minho.

light brown strands blew in the wind as he sat in the passenger's seat of his college roommates vintage red mustang, one of felix’s awful remixes blasting from the speakers. minho had tried countless times to change it, but felix had insisted that it was driver’s privilege. 

from the back seat, a steady stream of curse words left his friends mouth, getting lost in the wind as he wiggles around for leg room. “can’t you move over jisung,” hyunjin whined, sandwiched between the blond and the door behind felix. 

jisung huffed, moving not even a full inch over. “it’s not my fault you’re built like slender man.” the blond countered in an equally whiny, lower-pitched voice. out of the corner of his eye, minho could see jisung shift in an attempt to get comfortable, which only left just enough room for hyunjin to take majority of his seat back. 

“children,” chan’s voice piped up from behind minho, “can we not fight, just this one time.” jisung and hyunjin both agreed, only to not-so-subtly stick their tongues out at each other the rest of the drive. minho couldn’t help but laugh. 

the mustang pulled into the parking lot of an old restaurant, the gravel crunching under the tires. the sunset was fading into a dark blue by now, matching the waves almost perfectly. hyunjin was climbing out of the vehicle before it had even stopped, jisung not far behind. the taller of the two stretched, long limbs lifted toward the sky as a black car pulled into the spot beside them. 

changbin’s eyes all but rolled to the back of his head as he slipped out of the driver’s side of the car. minho couldn’t help but laugh as hyunjin dramatically fell into seungmin, who caught him with shaky arms. “minnie,” hyunjin groaned, laying his head on seungmin’s shoulder, “jisung was bullying me again. i’m riding back with you guys.”

seungmin just blinked, unable to meet hyunjin’s eye as his cheeks flared. he patted the older on the back, which only encouraged hyunjin to cuddle into him even more. seungmin turned redder than the mustangs paint job. a laugh bubbled out of a body next to minho.

minho glanced to the side to find the source of the sound and found han jisung, already staring at him. “the others are inside.” he said, tossing a look at the other pairing. 

felix and changbin were seated on one side of the table, chan beside them. jeongin was sat at the head of the table, leaving the other side of the table open for the remaining four. minho took the end seat, jisung pulling out the chair beside him. he hid a small smile.

conversation was easy with the nine of them. most of them had known each other since high school, jeongin being the only one still attending. jisung shared a dorm with changbin, hyunjin shared with chan and seungmin had a room to himself. it was well organized for the small parties they hosted, where they would make hot chocolate and watch really bad movies until one of them fell asleep. 

the only ones who hadn’t known each other since practically the womb were changbin and felix and minho and jisung. changbin and felix had met curiosity of chan, who adopted felix in high school as a fellow australian and who had been making music with changbin and jisung since middle school.

the nine of them finally met when chan decided to host a gathering of all his friends, inviting the lot to his and hyunjins dorm. at first, minho hadn’t thought much of the unfamiliar kid, it wasn’t until later, when he was washing up dishes in the kitchen, that the kid approached him.

“so what happens?” a voice startled minho, making him almost drop the cup he had been drying. he spun around to find the unfamiliar boy, blond hair pushed back and away from his face. “excuse me?” minho asked, confusion evident on his face. 

the boy raised an eyebrow, launching himself onto the countertop. “the end of the movie? you said earlier that you had seen it before and that the ending was “shocking and unexpected.” so what was the ending?” the boy explained.

minho turned away, going back to the dishes. he had lied about seeing the movie, he had never even heard of it, but he wasn’t about to let this kid know that. “shouldn’t you know the ending? you watched it, didn’t you?” minho countered.

he could hear shuffling from behind him, and then suddenly the kid was right beside his face, his breath fanning over the side of minho’s face. “i know what happened, but that wasn’t the question, pretty boy.”

minho continued washing a plate, not letting the boy think for even a second that he had caught minho in a lie. minho was a good liar, a compulsive one but he sold every lie well and detailed just enough. was it needed? No. it almost never was, but something about people being so easy to fool only intrigued him more.

he had begun seeing what all he could get away with lying about, until it had just become a habit to lie, often times enjoying his made-up stories just as much as the person he told them to. what he didn’t understand was how this kid who barely knew him managed to catch on to one of his less dramatic lies.

“pretty boy, huh?” he replied smoothly, running the plate under water. he heard more than saw the eye roll the boy supplied. his posture switched so he was now way closer to minho and hindering him from finishing the dishes. still, minho was determined not to meet his eye. 

“that’s what i said.” the kid replied. minho could sense the smirk on his face. with the boy blocking minho from reaching the other dishes, he had no other choice than to face him, eyes trained on the plate he was drying. “interesting statement from someone who looks like yourself.”

in all honesty, minho hadn’t had the chance to get a good look at the boy, much too occupied in his conversation with chan earlier, and now determined to win whatever it was they were doing. “interesting statement from someone who won’t look at me.” the boy replied.

and just to prove a point, minho signed and lifted his head, still running the rag over the now dry plate. he hadn’t been wrong, the kid  _ was  _ very attractive. he had full cheeks and doe eyes and for someone who resembled a squirrel so much, the cocky smirk he wore somehow suited him. “better?” minho asked in a taunting voice. the boys smirk widened.

“you wanna know what i think? no. you wanna know what i  _ know _ ?” the boy purred, moving impossibly closer to minho. minho wanted to take a step back, but his ego wouldn’t let him. he stared the boy head on, barely an inch taller than him, but using that inch to his every advantage. 

“enlighten me.” 

“i know you’re a liar. and you’re used to getting away with it.” 

minho was about to respond, deny what the boy had just said, even though he knew it was true, but the sound of footsteps nearing closer to the kitchen caught his interest first. it was minho who took the first step backwards, who grabbed a random dish from behind the boy and turned back to what he was doing before.

the blond slipped away when somebody else entered the kitchen, and minho could hear him make an elaborate excuse that the vet had called and told him he needed to be there right away for his hamster before the front door opened and closed. minho glanced over his shoulder at felix, who was picking through chans pantry.

“hey, that blond guy who was just here, what was his name again?” minho asked as he tried to make himself look busy and uninterested. felix wrestled to get a bag of tortilla chips from the top shelf of the pantry as he replied, “the blond? oh, that’s jisung.”

_ jisung.  _ minho repeated the name to himself.  _ jisung _ .

a week later, minho had almost entirely forgot his interaction with the blond boy. jisung. he had been swarmed with assignments and projects that week and by friday, minho was exhausted. he collapsed on the couch first thing.

he wasn’t sure how long he was asleep, maybe only a few minutes, before he awoke to felix standing over him and shaking his shoulder. “hyung,” felix whined, “come on. chan-hyung wants us to all meet up for laser tag tonight.” 

as tired as minho was, he couldn’t pass up laser tag. he dragged himself off the couch, took a shower and changed into fresh clothes. soon enough, felix’s tiny hand was gripped around his wrist, dragging minho across the ugly carpet toward a group of people. “sorry we’re late!” he called.

minho’s eyes scanned over familiar faces before landing on one. what was  _ he  _ doing here? jisung met his gaze, giving minho a very obvious once-over and a smirk. minho wanted to kill him. he decided he was just going to ignore the boy for the rest of the time. 

“fancy seeing you here.” that didn’t last long.

minho pretended not to notice that jisung had shuffled closer, almost shoulder-to-shoulder with minho. “it’s a laser tag arena,” minho replied shortly, “it’s the busiest place in town.” jisung snorted.

“besides my bedroom.” the words rolled right off of jisungs tongue and minho missed 5 seconds ago when those words hadn’t reached his ears. he shot jisung a disgusted look, one that jisung held straight-on. “i’ll admit, that was kind of gross.” jisung said during their stare-off.

“very.” 

they stood in silence, jisung for some reason refusing to leave minho’s side despite minho’s obvious disinterest. as they were gearing up for the arena, jisung turned to him, decked out in flashing blue lights. “good luck, handsome.” he threw over his shoulder. what was with this kid? minho threw on his red vest and grabbed his gun, following another guy into the arena. 

the game itself went by quickly, with jisung scoring the most kills but with minho scoring the most points for sniping. it seemed the two were always at odds. as they were leaving the building, chan spun around. “i was gonna go get something to eat. you guys wanna come along?”

hyunjin agreed, not wanting to go home alone and seungmin followed suit, for obvious reasons. “i cant tonight, i’ve got a paper due monday morning on a book i have not even touched.” minho said apologetically. he didn’t actually have a report, he was just tired and really wanted to sleep. 

out of the corner of his eye, he could see jisung looking at him, same dumbass smirk on his face. “yeah, i can’t either, boys. i’ve gotta feed the rats.” jisung began to slink away from the group, but a thought occurred to minho. “i thought you had a hamster?” he said.

jisung turned around, a grin much too easy on his face. “i do. i have rats too.” he was lying, minho knew he was lying. normally, he would have let it go, but something about the smirk on jisungs face made minho push on. 

“usually somebody doesn’t own that many rodents.” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“you do when you grew up on a farm.” jisungs reply was lazy, practical and obviously rehearsed. or maybe, he was just damn good under pressure.

“i have never seen a farm in seoul.” surely, minho could catch him lying now. seoul was a big city, there were no farms close to there. but jisung kept the same easy smile.

“i’m from malaysia.” and jisung was gone, around the corner and onto whatever he was actually doing. minho could feel felix watching him, eyebrows furrowed but he didn’t say anything. the other seven went onto dinner while minho caught a cab home, thinking of what jisung had said in the kitchen last week.

the weekend came and went, and another tiring week started for minho. it was roughly 1:26 in the morning when minho decided he could not take it anymore and paused his assignment. he walked to the nearest convenience store, dead on his feet and with an incurable headache. 

the store had no limited supply of candy, but for some reason, minho couldn’t find anything that sparked his interest. the bell above the door rang and in walked the last person he wanted to see right now. as if sending minho’s presence, jisung walked right into the aisle where minho was standing, staring at the candy.

he reached over and grabbed a kitkat bar, watching minho’s gaze flicker over things intently. “are you stalking me?” jisung finally days after a moment. minho didn’t have the patience.

“you really are full of yourself, aren’t you?” minho shot back.

“well, if no one else is gonna be.” 

minho shot jisung another dirty look and the latter shut up quickly. “your jokes are almost as lame as your lies.” minho jabbed. he hoped jisung would get the hint and leave. he did not. “i am a much better liar than you.” jisung insisted, tossing the kitkat in the air and catching it.

minho glared, only giving jisung side looks. “yeah right, like you’re even half as good as me.”

“is that a challenge?”

minho weighed his options. on one hand, jisung was not going to go away no matter what he did but he also couldn’t back down from a challenge. so he nodded. the bet was made and that night, minho went home with a kitkat bar and an even bigger headache than before.

and the rest was history.

almost a year later and here they were, sitting beside each other in a restaurant, and watching as seungmin tries and fails to hide his severely pink cheeks as hyunjin lays on him. jisung, chan and changbin are locked in a conversation about music related things that minho doesn’t really understand the terminology of. so, he just sits back and listens to the conversation flow until felix peeks up.

“minho-hyung.” felix says, his eyes trained on minho’s hand, “is that what i think it is?” minho’s eyes drop to his left hand. on his ring finger sits a plain silver band, the metal catching in the light of the bar. minho laughs at felix’s wide eyes and shakes his head. “it’s a promise ring, lix. don’t get too excited.”

chan suddenly joined the conversation, his gaze floating toward the ring as well. “oh, a promise ring? is that from that classy older boyfriend of yours? things must be getting serious.” the austrailian commented.

a small smile graced minho’s face as he looked down at the small band. “yeah. i would say it is.” 

“seems like it. when are we going to meet him, hyung?” jisung suddenly butted in. his face was neutral but his eyes glimmering with pure mischief. minho just chuckled. “soon.” a little while after the food arrived, jisung excused himself to the restroom, leaving the remaining 8 to their conversation. 

it had been several minutes since jisung had left, and minho excused himself from the table to check on him. when he opened the bathroom door, he was faced with jisung sitting on the sink, legs dangling and phone in his hand. “jesus hyung,” jisung said when minho entered, “i know i said to wait a bit but i didn’t mean  _ that  _ long.”

minho couldn’t help but giggle as he approached the sink, settling his hands on either side of the other boy. jisungs eyes found the silver band on minho’s left hand and shot back up to meet his gaze. “so, your fancy older  _ boyfriend _ gave you that ring?” he purred.

minho smiled, bringing the ring up to his face to inspect it. it was simple but pretty and easy to pair with any clothing. just the way minho liked it. “yeah he did.”

jisungs face broke into a smirk, his arms shaking around minho’s neck as he leaned back slightly. he hummed, inspecting the ring himself. “it’s just a crime he can’t be here to show you off to our friends.” 

“you wanna tell them?”

jisung stared back at him, subtly playing with the chain hidden in his shirt. they both knew they could tell the others. no one would care, no one would care at all. and yet, they didn’t tell anyone. “hell no.” jisung laughed.

he jumped off the sink, dragging minho into the nearest stall. as soon as the door clicked shut, a pair of lips were on minho’s and even though they were in one of the most disgusting places on earth, he absolutely melted. they stayed like that for a few more minutes, jisung playing with the band on minho’s finger and minho playing with the one hanging off a chain around jisungs neck.

they only broke apart when they heard the door open and chans voice ring through the bathroom. “minho? jisung? are you in here?” minho’s hand flew up to cover jisungs mouth. jisung had wide eyes, amusement pooling in them. “yeah, we’re in here chan.” minho clicked his tongue, rather annoyed with the sudden interruption.

there was a beat of silence before chan replied. “you guys are in the same stall?” 

it was a good thing minho covered jisungs mouth because jisung looked like he could bust apart with laughing right about now. luckily, minho was quick on his feet. “uh, yeah. jisung got his zipper stuck.” which resulted in a strangled noise from chan and a loud and very much deserved smack on the arm from jisung.

“oh,” chans voice lost all its previous authority, “i’ll, uh, we— we’ll be at the table.” jisung was full-blown glaring at minho. “okay, thanks!” minho shouted, chipper as ever. the door closed with a heavy  _ thud  _ and jisung began immediately lightly slapping minho’s arms and torso. 

““jisung got his zipper stuck” what the hell kind of excuse is that?” each word was followed with a light smack as minho doubled over laughing. he grabbed jisungs arms, in hopes of getting him to stop slapping him and pay attention to him as he giggled. 

he ended up pulling jisung closer, flush against his own body, which was to the wall. jisung raised his eyebrows at their proximity. “hi.” his blond hair fell in his eyes at the whispered but cocky as ever word. minho couldn’t do anything but stare at the sight, hands still clasped around jisungs wrists. 

“hi,” he whispered back, a small smile playing on his lips. they were practically nose-to-nose and even after all this time, minho still got flustered by the closeness. jisung knew this, the entire reason why his signature arrogant smirk fell into place.

they both began to lean in again, much closer than before. they jumped apart when the bathroom door banged open again, an exasperated sigh escaping minho’s lips as he pressed against the wall. jisung chuckled, moving back to his previous spot in front of minho’s face. 

“i guess the boys bathroom isn’t the best place to make out.” he laughed, hot breath fanning minho’s face. he smiled before reaching up to tuck jisungs promise ring back into his hoodie. “guess not.” 

he pushed off the wall, stepping out of the stall and ready to go back to their friends. “hey, who said you got to leave first?” jisung whispered after him. minho only giggled, catching the door as he kissed jisung one last time before closing it in his face. 

_ this  _ felt like it did in the beginning. then again, they were still doing the same things they always did since the beginning. shortly after the convenience store, the two boys found themselves around each other more often. the nine of them made a wonderfully chaotic group, and between that, the pining and the under-the-table competition going on between minho and jisung, there was never a shortage of entertainment.

the challenge had somehow become less about who could lie better and more about who could trap who in a lie. the problem was, both boys were pathological liars and performed great under pressure. no one else caught onto their antics or questioned the very many times jisung asked way too many questions or when minho spewed information he didn’t know to be entirely true himself in an attempt to catch jisung.

and no one questioned when the boys conveniently both had something to do on certain days at certain times, or when they snuck off during group activities and didn’t return for several minutes. no one questioned how every time felix stayed at changbin’s place, jisung made an excuse to go out and didn’t come back until morning and how when felix returned home, minho was wearing a sweatshirt that didn’t belong to either of them.

and when felix had questioned minho about the condition of their apartment, minho had told him he had a boyfriend, an older one with a day job. he had also made up the excuse that he didn’t want to introduce him to the group until things got serious. jisung had pouted when he heard this from changbin. 

sure, he and minho hadn’t made any commitments to anything but that didn’t mean they were only casually seeing each other. did minho have someone else in his life? of course, when jisung had brought it up at their next group meeting and minho began rattling off all of  _ his  _ traits, he put two and two together. 

later that night, when everyone else had fallen asleep, minho crawled over to where he was seated on the couch. without making eye contact, he settled in the spot beside jisung, hand finding his. “you’re really dumb, you know.” minho had whispered in his ear.

“you’re one to talk.” jisung rebutted and minho let out that little soft giggle jisung liked so much. 

felix had been begging to meet minho’s boyfriend for months now, insisting that things  _ had  _ to be getting serious after months of being together. especially now that he spotted a  _ promise ring _ . minho supposed things  _ were _ getting serious, they were more than just kids having fun, messing around with no attachments. it hadn’t been anything near that in a while. 

jisung returned to the table shortly after minho, sneaking back into his chair without question. his hand found minho’s under the table and minho hoped the giddy smile on his face wasn’t all that noticeable. it was to jisung, whos attention never seemed to be completely away from the older anymore. whether he was pretending to be disinterested or broody or just acting normal, he was always hyper-focused on what minho was doing. 

the group decided to leave right around the time hyunjin began to fall asleep on seungmin’s shoulder, the latter’s eyes growing wide and pleading. true to his word, hyunjin insisted on riding back with the others, something jisung was over the moon about. seungmin reluctantly agreed, the red in his cheeks practically just part of his face by now. 

they all piled into the two cars, chan calling shotgun this time and leaving minho and jisung in the back. minho didn’t have a doubt in his mind jisung had planted that seed since the beginning. “hey, is it okay if changbin-hyung comes over after he drops off the kids?” felix asks from the driver’s seat.

minho groaned out loud. “i would prefer not to third wheel again.” he whined, knowing damn well what he was setting up. jisung caught on quick, immediately jumping in before felix could reply. “i could come. hyung doesn’t like traveling alone late at night anyway.” 

minho smiled to himself in victory. felix nodded quickly, just excited to have his boyfriend over. the two boys in the backseat shared a look. the rest of the drive was loud music and screaming into the air that rushed past their faces.

chan’s apartment was on the way, leaving just the three of them in the car without supervision. they threw on the worst and wildest remixes they could find, burning through cell phone data at the same pace they were speeding down the interstate. 

they made their way up to minho and felix’s apartment upon arrival, knowing changbin would be slightly longer because of the others. “i want a kitkat.” jisung exclaimed as soon as the door was opened. 

“i don’t know if we have any—“ felix was cut off by jisung reaching on top of the fridge and pulling out a pack of kitkats. felix just stared. “how did you know where that was?” he inquired. minho raised a brow at jisung, intrigued to see what kind of lie he would come up with this time.

jisung shrugged, tossing the pack between his hands. “never underestimate a man's ability to seek out chocolate.” he winked. minho rolled his eyes as felix chuckled, flopping down on the couch. the kitchen was hidden completely away from the view of the living room, which meant it was safe when minho gave jisung a snarky look and grabbed the packet from his hands.

“”never underestimate a man’s ability to seek out chocolate”? really? can’t believe he fell for that.” minho whispered as he leaned against the counter. jisung rolled his eyes and reached for the pack, but minho held it high above his head. 

jisung glared, jumping for the pack and failing to secure it. the look of determination on jisungs face made minho chuckle, jisungs eyes snapping up to meet his eyes. and just like that, the signature smirk was back and minho knew he was done for. jisung got up on his tip-toes, but instead of reaching for the pack, he pressed his lips against minho. the older startled, his hands coming down to steady himself against the younger. 

behind them, the door to the apartment opened and jisung pulled away quickly, grabbing the pack out of minho’s hands and turning away like they hadn’t just been about to full-on makeout in the kitchen. “binnie!” felix was off the couch in an instant, pecking his boyfriend on the lips and pulling him into the living room. 

“you’d think they hadn’t seen each other in years.” jisung commented from over minho’s shoulder. minho scoffed, making sure the other two were comfortably on the couch, before turning and standing toe-to-toe with jisung. “we were literally just about to makeout again. it’s been an hour.” 

jisung wrapped his arms around minho’s waist. “we still have time.” he whispered against the others lips. it took everything minho had in him to lean away from jisung, promising they would get back to that later. the four of them settled on the couch, turning on some disney none of them paid much attention to.

halfway through the film, felix and changbin had collapsed, felix’s head on changbin’s shoulder and with their arms wrapped around each other. minho could see jisung nodding off, pretending like he wasn’t everytime minho looked at him. 

switching off the movie, minho leaned over and without much effort, tossed jisung over his shoulder. jisung protested, quietly beating his hands on minho’s back and cursing under his breath. minho payed no mind and just carried jisung to his room, throwing him down on the bed. “what am i? a sack of potatoes?” jisung grunted as he flopped down.

“could've fooled me.” minho replied easily, tossing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at jisung. he heard a huff behind him. they both changed, back to back because neither were at  _ that  _ stage of comfortable just yet. 

minho slipped under the covers, holding his arms out for jisung, who rolled his eyes but climbed in nonetheless. “you said we’d get back to the making out later. it’s later.” jisung sleepily mumbled against minho’s chest. minho couldn’t help but laugh. “go to sleep, dumbass.”

jisung chuckled too, curling into the warmth around him. a few minutes of comfortable silence passed, their breathing evening out. “hyung,” jisung said in a small voice. there was no reaction, but he continued anyway. “i think i love you.” 

minho’s eyes opened, clouded with sleep and exhaustion. jisung lifted his eyes to gauge the oldest reaction. minho’s eyebrows were furrowed, but he didn’t pull away from his hold on jisung, so that was a good sign. “are you lying?” minho asked, his voice serious.

jisungs heart sped up. he shook his head, eyes downcast. “i would never lie.” he insisted. that in itself was a lie.

“you lie all the time.” minho countered, his tone slightly lighter but still serious underneath. jisung shook his head again.

“i lie to everyone else. i would never lie to you.” and it was the truth, jisung wouldn’t lie to minho, even if he  _ could  _ get away with it.

“you couldn’t if you tried.” minho spoke jisungs thoughts out loud. a laugh bubbled out of jisungs chest. “cocky, aren’t we?” he teased, settling back into minho’s arms. there was that giggle he loved.

“i learned from the best.” his reply was laced with fatigue. jisung closed his eyes, tucking his head under minho’s chin again as the hold around him tightened. 

“hey jisung?”

“yeah, hyung?”

“i love you too.”

when they would awake the next morning, dopey smiles on their faces and sneaking jisung out before changbin and felix woke up, the air between them was different. a good different. it was the feeling of reassurance, security, a sense of truth between liars. 

and if changbin returned home only an hour after jisung, and if his eye caught the chain that had come untucked in the middle of the night that held a silver band identical to minho’s (it definitely did catch it), he didn’t say a word, just knowingly smiled to himself and made his way to his room, ignoring the way his roommate had stars in his eyes for weeks following.

and much,  _ much  _ longer when those silver bands turned into gold bands, engraved with their initials and sealed with a ceremony as over-the-top as their little white lies were. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
